The Detective's Nanny
by VioletFluff
Summary: Being the caretaker of his young successors, L needs all the help he can get. Luck is on his side when a young woman by the name of, Evelyn, is willing to take the job. The red head doesn't know what's in store for her when she has to deal with three little boys, a sweet toothed detective, and the detective's jealous girlfriend. AU. LxOC?


**Chapter 1- Help Wanted**

(I do not own Death Note! Just my OCs!)

**Matt**

"Where is he at?!"

I looked up from my DS. "Who?"

"Who do you think, Matt? Near! I stepped on one of his stupid toys again!" Mello said, angrily.

"Give the kid a break, Mels. He's only four." I told my blonde friend.

Mello rolled his eyes. "Yeah, a four year old genius. He should be smart enough to pick up his own toys!"

"A nine year old against a four year old…that doesn't seem very fair." I said, trying to persuade him from not beating little Near up. "Not to mention, L wouldn't be very happy about it."

The young successor's blue eyes widened in fear that his idol would be angry with him. "You're right."

"Right about what?" Speaking of his idol…

"Oh! Hey, L! Um…right about me…being addicted to chocolate!" Mello quickly made up.

"Is that so?" The raven haired, detective asked.

"L!...L!" A little, white, ball of fluff yelled, running towards his caretaker and hiding behind his leg. "Mewo is going to beat me up!" His little voice squeaked out.

"Snitch." The blonde scoffed.

Near frowned. "I'm sorry, Mewo."

I cupped my cheeks with my hands. "Aw! See, Mello! Near means no harm!"

L sighed. "What happened this time?"

I looked back at my game. "Mello just stepped on Near's toy again."

"Yeah and it hurt. I stepped on a freaking lego!" Mello scowled.

L bent down so he was eye level to Near. "Near, what have I said about playing with your toys?"

"To clean them up after." The four year old mumbled.

"Yes. Make sure to do that next time. Now all of you, why don't you go to the park for a while. Get some air." L said and walked away. Mello fist pumped and went to get his jacket.

I rolled his eyes. "Come on, Near. Let's go get you changed."

Mello was wearing his usual black pants, black long sleeve and grey jacket. I wore jeans and a striped shirt while Near wore a white button up and white pants, both of which were a little big on him.

"Ready you guys?" Mello asked. I nodded and grabbed Near's hand, leaving our house to head to the park.

* * *

**Evelyn**

_**Bang Bang Bang….**_

"Huh?..."

_**Bang Bang Bang!**_

"What?!" I shouted while rolling over in bed.

"You have to leave! Your time is up for your stay!" The person behind the door shouted.

I groaned. "Alright, alright! Leave me alone now!" I could hear the person mumbling something while walking away. This motel wasn't lying when they said they're strict on booking.

I got up and took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. Then I changed into my dirty, overused jeans and T-shirt.

"I need to find some new clothes." I said while putting my hair into a pony-tail. Getting my backpack, I slung it over my shoulder and left the motel.

Here I go again. Another day of trying to survive.

Living on the streets in hard. Definitely not something I wanted to do with my life. I'm nineteen for goodness sake! I should be out getting an education, looking for new opportunities and exploring! Well I'm exploring alright…exploring the danger of life on the Los Angeles streets.

I sighed and checked my pocket for spare change. Nothing.

'_Great, guess I'm not going to eat today.'_ I thought when my stomach rumbled. The biggest thing I've eaten for the past three days is a bowl of soup and a granola bar. I'm getting thinner and weaker from malnutrition. I'm so hungry though! Maybe I should…no! I'm not going to beg for money! I need to keep the little pride I still have left!

Letting my thoughts remind me of how my life is shit, I wondered over to the park to relax. I laid on the bench and stared at the sky. It was nice out today, I'm shocked no one is here.

"Hurry up, Matt!" A kid shouted.

Spoke too soon.

I looked over to see a very odd trio of kids. One had shaggy brown hair and his eyes were glued to a game console. Another had blonde hair that was cut in a bob (a boy…I think?), and the last kid blinded me. He was small but bright. White clothes, white hair, pale skin…

They all ran up onto the playground and started running around, the blonde having to help the albino looking kid because he was too short to climb up.

'_I hope they never end up like me.'_ I thought as I averted my green eyes back to the sky.

After about ten minutes, I started dozing off until I heard a deep raspy voice very close to our area.

"Hey what are you kids doing out here all alone?" It asked. Turning my head, I saw it was Rick, a guy from a street gang here in LA. A street gang I often get into trouble with.

Getting a bad feeling in my stomach, I sat up and watched Rick and his loons walk towards the kids.

Should I go over there? The kids will probably just run away but I'll watch just in case.

"Kids! I was talking to you! Are you guys having a fun time?" Rick asked in a happy voice that was obviously fake.

"Uhh, yeah. I guess." The brunette boy said.

"It's getting hot out here. Why don't you three come to my cousin's restaurant down the street? He could give you some cold soda." The gang member said.

'_Is this guy serious? Is he really using the oldest tricks in the book?'_

"N-no. That's okay. We need to head home." The blonde said. Trying to walk away with his other two friends, Rick grabbed the blonde's arm.

"You don't have to leave so soon."

Ugh, disgusting bastard! I've had enough of this. Even though I'm most likely going to get hurt over this, I stormed over to the group.

"Hey! Leave them alone!" I shouted.

**Thanks for reading! Make sure to leave a comment or some feedback on what you think! Stay alert for the next chapter! Bye! -Violet**


End file.
